


【all卡】旗木先生情史实录

by aosola



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosola/pseuds/aosola
Summary: ooc，一个生活幸福人生唯一烦恼就是烂桃花太多的卡卡西，从小众星捧月的卡可是很傲很骚包的～还有，男人大多是无法拒绝诱惑的，卡也不例外。卡卡西看不上眼身边的苍蝇，优质帅小伙还是拒绝不了的～全文就是流水账卡的恋爱史，洁癖退散，谁还没几个前任，对吧～其他可能雷点：hs内容，飞叶子，不能接受的不要往下看了哈。
Kudos: 12





	【all卡】旗木先生情史实录

高中时期的带土，卡卡西回忆起来，就是那种典型的阳光男孩，校篮球队，球打的特别好的那种。学校组织比赛，一大堆女孩子叽叽喳喳围在场边给他加油打气，递水送吃的。这时候带土就特骄傲特臭屁的，从琳手里拿过水，仰脖一通灌，然后喝完的水瓶就往琳手里一塞，琳就会温柔的笑，特别宠溺那种。那时候班上的班外的都认为他们是一对，大家都是这么认为的，所以卡卡西也是这么以为的。

后来他们熟了以后，应该说是带土单方面和卡卡西强行建立友谊了以后，卡卡西才发现带土的小秘密。卡卡西问，那你和琳是怎么回事。纯好奇。带土怪模怪样的，发小啊，怎么，你吃醋啦。卡卡西立刻反驳，用身体语言代替肢体语言，一个锁喉让带土无法贫嘴。

卡卡西，你要救我啊，没有你我真的会死。宇智波斑那个老家伙会剥了我的皮的。带土绝望的冲卡卡西嚎，期末在即，老师发下来的复习资料以打计算，带土跟看天书似的，愁眉苦脸。明明他有在听讲，怎么还是什么都不会。  
卡卡西拿过他手上的试卷，一个鲜红的36分批注，不禁感叹，你平时干什么吃的，考成这样。  
我也不想啊，卡卡西，全靠你了。带土的木头脑瓜可怜巴巴。  
那我帮你有什么好处吗。卡卡西叉着手臂理直气壮提要求。  
必须有必须有！带土努力争取，我好好孝敬你老人家。  
比如？  
你这个月零食我包了。  
还有呢？  
我游戏机随便你玩。带土肉疼。  
成交～

带土不得不感叹卡卡西是真的聪明，同样的复习资料，卡卡西在上面一通圈圈画画，整个知识脉络梳理的简单易懂，又给他简单几句讲解，扔下几道题。做吧，这些题会了期末包你过。带土星星眼，卡卡西好厉害，不愧是本大爷看上的人。

在卡卡西的一番突击补习下，带土果然顺利过关。成绩单下来两个C+一个B，甚至意外的还拿了一个A-，免于斑的一顿毒打。

带土激动过头，拉着卡卡西就是吧唧一口。  
我靠你把口水涂我脸上了！卡卡西追着带土猛勀。

***

对于青春期骚动的男孩子来说，有些事总是不可避免的。一点点助燃剂让暧昧的小火星燃成熊熊大火，把能烧的不能烧的都烧个精光。

彼时卡卡西搂着带土脖子，两个人挤在一张单人床上，身上汗液黏黏糊糊的，肉贴肉，而卡卡西把他的洁癖彻底忘到了脑后勺。

更多时候他们有更疯狂的点子。  
两个精虫上脑的家伙各处寻找打炮的机会。家长不在的家里，商场的家庭洗手间里，放学后的空教室里，偶尔也会把攒下来的钱花在学校附近的快捷酒店上。

现在卡卡西都还记得清楚，刚在一起那时候莽撞又无知，一开始两人都只是互相帮助，用手和嘴来满足彼此，一直没越过最后那一步。卡卡西那时候也不懂，只满心担忧走后门的时候会不会有脏东西被带出来。任凭带土如何撒娇都坚决拒绝贡献自己的屁股。

而他们的第一次真正意义上做爱，却要等到好多好多年以后，久到卡卡西还没考虑过的那个将来去了。  
可在当下，他们还是肆无忌惮的挥霍着少年人旺盛的精力，仿佛永远不会用尽一般。

少年时的那个夏天被记忆拉抻的无比漫长，美好又充实。卡卡西觉得，可能这辈子都不会再有这么美好的夏天了。

不过就像俗套电影里演的那样，初恋都是懵懂而没有下文的。像烂尾的小说一样，戛然而止。现在想来，却怎么也想不起具体发生了什么。只记得些莫名的争吵，记忆里都是朦朦胧胧的，像隔着磨砂玻璃一样，看的不真切，唯一记得清楚的就是当时撕心裂肺的感觉。就是这样，卡卡西的初恋结束了。

***

一切事物都是不断运动，变化，发展的。当卡卡西想保持不变时，身边的人、事却悄悄变了。先是十年级的时候换了班级，带土和琳都远离了他的班级生活，这样更好，免去了每天和带土抬头不见低头见的尴尬，卡卡西这样想着。他的历史老师，老态龙钟的猿飞老师，也退休了。顶替他的新老师波风，一头金色的头发，年轻又帅气的外表，立马成为班级女生最新的谈资。

这时候卡卡西并没意识到，自己马上就要和女生们嘴里反复念叨的这个名字扯上一点不该存在的关系。

卡卡西，你来回答，什么是《三世一身法》。神游天外时被波风当堂点名，卡卡西尴尬起身，空气一时凝固。旁边人又小声提醒，什么是三世一身法！赶紧作答，课后还是免不了被波风老师叫去谈人生。

波风老师的教学风格比较开明，被一通说教，卡卡西也不觉烦躁。他把这归功于波风老师那张帅脸。果然长得帅的人做什么都是正确的。

此后一段时间卡卡西就发现了新的兴趣所在。他尽可能的找机会和波风说上话，吸引他的注意。

然而在卡卡西每天坚持不懈的刷脸攻势下，波风还是保持着他的超级粗神经，完全接收不到卡卡西发射的信号。卡卡西一时竟也搞不清他是真傻还是装的。可能他真的是个比钢铁还直的直男，卡卡西下结论，他的自信也不是没有理由。毕竟那时候的卡卡西还是个雌雄莫辨的美少年，骨架还没全长开，却充满少年人的英气，皮肤透亮的白，却喜欢戴口罩遮着脸，性格也差，舔狗们眼里就是一朵高岭之花，喜欢他的不论男男女女都能排队绕木叶高校一圈了。所以卡卡西对自己的性吸引力是毫不怀疑的，就算你是钢铁直男我也能给你拜弯了。

卡卡西对波风老师的骚扰加挑逗持续了一整个学期，未果，十年级就在卡卡西郁卒的心情里结束了。

暑假的前两周卡卡西就在懒散中度过，以平均每天消耗两袋薯片一瓶一升装可乐的速度愉快的做着一个沙发土豆。直到朔茂都看不下去他。你天天宅在家里不如打工去，再这么懒惰小心变肥宅。

于是卡卡西就开始在便利店打工的生活。每天到点上班，负责上架商品补补货什么的。闲暇时间就用来偷看店里的成人杂志，反正他长得好看，经理都偷偷给他开绿灯，不管他这些小动作，还教他怎么避开监控偷吃店里的炸鸡块和饮料。

就在卡卡西打工的普普通通的一天，在他给空了的货架补巧克力可颂的时候，他遇到了快一个月没见到过的波风。

老师！他提高音量。于是波风水门就抬起头来，看到了卡卡西。

看着波风结了帐，卡卡西和同事说了一声，也跟着出了店门。波风还是那么亲切的态度，和他闲扯，说些和学校里无关的话题。卡卡西趁机要到了他的私人社交账号，心里美滋滋的回去工作了。

卡卡西加了波风水门的社交号，却忍住没有给波风打招呼。这种事急不得。又过了一周，卡卡西翻开还没动过的历史作业簿。敲他。水门老师，在吗？心机boy卡卡西不着痕迹的从波风老师过渡到了水门老师，无比自然。

怎么了，有什么事吗，旗木同学？波风发了一条语音。对面可能是在厨房忙碌，背景音里还有餐盘碰撞的声音。卡卡西回他，没有啦，就是有一道题，不是很懂，想请教一下老师（骗鬼，明明暑假作业都还没开始写）。

这样你来我往，卡卡西渐渐也在学校之外的生活里和波风熟络起来。经常性的卡卡西还会到波风家里去进行名为讲题实为蹭饭暗地里还要撩汉的一对一补课。

卡卡西聪明的脑袋也终于在这种怪异的气氛里转过了弯来。他亲爱的水门老师原来也是个狡猾的大人呀。于是他也顺理成章、顺水推舟、登堂入室的爬上了波风水门的床。

整个剩余的暑假卡卡西都泡在水门家里。卡卡西的身体从心到胃再到屁股都在成年人的全方位攻势下迅速失守。于是他知道了gj时候是要先清洗那个地方的。他还知道了男人被干后面也是能爽的。他甚至还学会了如何在深喉的时候避免呕吐感。

然而在卡卡西的身体终于被开发的烂熟的那一天，波风也终于操腻了他。

临近开学的时候，波风水门在他的社交账号上消失了。卡卡西敲他，他好久不回一条信息，卡卡西干脆跑到他家去蹲守。

波风拖拖拉拉，吞吞吐吐，一副仿佛为情所困憔悴模样。他们照常做了爱做的事。第二天早上醒来，波风却和他摊牌了。他准备了卡卡西爱吃的早餐，然后说了他想说的话。当然，他不会这么直接。他只是道歉，然后又在卡卡西面前忏悔。仿佛自己就是个诱j了男学生的罪人。

好吧，卡卡西像个木头一样机械的咀嚼一块培根。他说，好吧，我知道了，老师。卡卡西觉得波风水门的脸叫他窒息。波风水门的温柔不是假的，他的冷酷也是真真的。这时候卡卡西才意识到，谁才是一个真正的傻瓜。

***

生活还要继续，高中的最后两年就这么平平无奇的过去。卡卡西从高中生卡卡西变为了大学生卡卡西。

脸还是那个妖孽的帅脸，身量却大变了。抽条成一米八的个子，高高瘦瘦，银白色的头发乱中有型，不费心思打理也帅的冒泡。一进木叶大学就成为校内的风云人物，他本人却对身边环绕的旺盛的荷尔蒙气息兴致缺缺。

到了大二的时候，卡卡西越发的宅起来，沉迷成人sq小说家自来也的大作亲热天堂无法自拔。每日除了上课剩下时间都被游戏和亲热天堂占领了。

他和室友一起出钱买了一台ps4放在宿舍里，天天窝在宿舍里没日没夜的打游戏，屡屡翘课，连他的好室友都看不下去，提醒他。

卡卡西桑，你这学期旷课有些多吧，小心期末挂科。宇智波鼬虽然和他同级，年龄却比他小一岁，所以称他为さん。卡卡西对此不以为意。

他在社团里认识的一个后辈，跟着他选了好几门一样的公共课。每次上课都兢兢业业帮他签到，课后还要贴心附送一份详细笔记。

在第三次撞见给卡卡西送笔记的男生后，鼬调侃。卡卡西桑，好受欢迎啊，怪不得你这么轻松不去上课，原来有人记挂着你呢。

你好八卦，难道你也爱上我了？卡卡西轻飘飘一句。一个社团的后辈而已。

事实当然不止是后辈而已。这个叫大和的男生还是卡卡西在摄影协会活跃的时候认识的，后来为把他挖到学生会的辩论队，他没少下功夫。而这个功夫下到了什么地方，卡卡西想想就头大。

总之，在卡卡西的勾引（邀请）下，大和完全会错意。两个人的交往朝着极不和谐的方向大步狂奔。而卡卡西本人，在体验过大和的大J后流连忘返以至一而再、再而三的重蹈覆辙，乃至于每次事后一支烟时面对大和爱慕的眼神，不禁躲躲闪闪，心存内疚。这都怪男人的身体构造太禁不住诱惑，卡卡西自我安慰。

就是这样，身为一个池面，虽然卡卡西完全没有想要恋爱的心思，烂桃花还是接连不断的找上他。卡卡西借酒消愁。这就是帅哥的烦恼啊。卡卡西一大口啤酒下肚。鼬深有所感的点头，和他碰杯，两个人左一瓶右一瓶，在宿舍干掉一打啤酒。

酒精上头，卡卡西看什么都飘的厉害，身上软绵绵的像没骨头，手上搂着酒瓶子就往床上歪。鼬打算帮他把搂着的酒瓶子拿走，卡卡西手一滑，改搂住鼬的脖子。卡卡西桑，你再这样我可要骚扰你了。鼬不是很认真的回应，酒精作用下的脑袋在不听使唤的想要放飞自我。

我到不知道你什么时候变成gay了？卡卡西逗他。

我不是，鼬回应。但是卡卡西桑的话，不是gay也可以的。

这话我可以当成夸奖嘛，卡卡西笑，感觉到有一双手伸进衬衣下摆，煽情的滑过他的小腹，在腰侧留连，然后捏住他的短裤松紧往下拉。

***

日了狗了。

卡卡西啤酒喝太多，半夜被尿憋醒过来内心只有这四个大字。

淡定如他也在内心疯狂咆哮，我特么把我室友给睡了！我接下来两年要和我的炮友当室友了！不对是和我的室友当炮友！！！为什么这年头保持纯洁的友谊这么难？！

纯情的男大学生卡卡西，怀着满腔悲愤放完水，继续回到床上搂着他的炮友，不对室友，睡去。

卡卡西和鼬的这种友好互助活动持续到鼬脱单为止。鼬声称他找到了一生的真爱，和泉两个人大秀恩爱，看的卡卡西一阵无语。

大学将近毕业的时候，卡卡西做了一个大决定。他签了一份雷之国的工作，relocate到云隐市。

刚刚晋升社畜的卡卡西，在事务所只能打打杂，加上在异国语言差异多少有些不便（这里设定各个国家语言不通，雷之国讲英语，火之国讲日语。原作里雷之国都是异国长相，老黑老白那种的，讲英语感觉十分合理。），一时有些郁闷。

心情不好的时候就要做能让心情变好的事。社畜一天下班回家，卡卡西把自己扔在床上打开tinxxr开始右滑。

太油腻，过。这个自我介绍太自恋了吧，pass。这个还行，就是年纪太大了，过。这个瘦的麻秆一样，不行不行。咦。卡卡西手机界面停在一个大胡子的男人上。照片上的男人身材很好，隐隐可见体恤下的肌肉，胡子修成一圈的形状。性感，卡卡西做评。再一看简介，居然还是火之国的。卡卡西没有犹豫的点下了喜欢。

很快卡卡西match到对面，两个人在app上聊得投机。卡卡西意外还发现这个叫阿斯玛的男人也是木叶人。

在tinxxr上热火朝天的聊了一周以后，阿斯玛约卡卡西出来坐坐。卡卡西没有多犹豫，直接答应。两个人约在附近很受欢迎的一家club，玩到后半夜。出来时饿的前心贴后背，卡卡西满大街的找还没打烊的韩料店要吃豆腐锅。

半夜的街道上空荡荡的，一阵冷风吹过，卡卡西打了个寒颤，把两只手揣在兜里，扭头去看阿斯玛。

不如去我家吃吧，我给你做豆腐锅。阿斯玛漏出一个特别暖男的笑，向卡卡西发出邀请。

而当晚在卡卡西如约喝到第一口热辣辣的豆腐汤时。卡卡西只能感叹，完了，我真要爱上你了。

和阿斯玛在一起的日子，就像热辣的豆腐汤一样，轰轰烈烈的就这么开始了。阿斯玛是个特别有意思的人，卡卡西十次去他家，十次都有不同的花样。

这天是周末，卡卡西留宿在阿斯玛家里，懒洋洋的靠在沙发上看电影，屏幕里Cliff正在搭讪拦车的嬉皮女孩（昆汀电影好莱坞往事），屏幕外阿斯玛喊他，卡卡西，过来一下。

干——嘛——卡卡西眼睛还盯着电视没有起身。  
有好东西给你看，你过来。阿斯玛催促。把一个小罐子摆在桌上，我刚搞到的好货，这里花了我八十刀了。

卡卡西凑过去闻了一下，恍然大悟的表情。  
阿斯玛解释，这个在火之国不合法，估计你没碰过，对放松身心很有好处，我看你最近工作挺烦心的。  
卡卡西点头，确实没。

阿斯玛掰了一小块绿色植物下来，放在研磨器里磨成稍小块，放进bong的壶嘴里，点燃，自己深深的吸了一口，递给卡卡西。卡卡西接过，吸气，直接一口气没背过去。

阿斯玛赶紧给他递水，习惯就好，习惯就好。

把烧尽的烟灰倒掉，阿斯玛重新填充上烟草。卡卡西又是吸了两大口，正觉无味，突然脑袋里嗡的一下。来了。

卡卡西抬头看向阿斯玛，阿斯玛也正往他看来。四目相对，卡卡西绷不住，来了一句。阿斯玛，你胡子好性感。

阿斯玛神游物外，你说啥。

我说你胡子，好性感。

哦。是吗。阿斯玛开始傻笑，笑到打嗝，东倒西歪的，指着卡卡西。卡卡西你的头发好像一朵小白云啊。啊，还在飘呢~

阿斯玛一说，卡卡西发现自己真飘了起来，飘着飘着，就向后倒去。陷在了长毛地毯里。地毯绒毛好软，和海草一样。卡卡西这么想，手指头开始无意识的搓地毯，又发现地毯上的绒毛也开始飘飘摇摇，跳起舞来。

在用梳子和地毯做了长达一个小时的三分钟斗争，尝试疏通那些打结的毛无果后，两人又被强烈的食欲支配了。

两人把厨房扫荡一空，吞下了一整盒咖啡味冰激淋，干吃了半袋cereal，又把头天外卖剩的小半个披萨吃的精光，还不满足，又吃了一大袋家庭装莳萝酸黄瓜薯片配零度雪碧。

最后当两人的食欲彻底满足时，他们又倒在了床上。嘴唇急迫的贴在了一起，一秒钟把彼此脱的精光。当阿斯玛操进去时，卡卡西觉得这根东西是那么契合他肠道的形状，而他的整个肠道都变成了G点，每一下进出都干的他爽到发疯，只希望阿斯玛能够永不停止的操干他。他的人生就是为了这根鸡巴存在的。

未完待续


End file.
